


Always a Competition

by WhisperedWords12



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex proves that he doesn't just engage with Sid during sex because Geno likes it, but because Alex likes a challenge and Sid is a worthy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Competition

Geno said to go ahead and meet him in the spare locker room that no one ever used. It was their usually spot, somewhere private where few people went or even remembered these days.

Even though Sid was the one who suggested it, the idea as a whole still didn’t make him feel entirely comfortable, and they had established limits to how much Sid was willing to do.

So far, it had worked out. Geno was happy with the arrangement, and Sid was happy that Geno was happy. The rest, well… It wasn’t Sid’s business. 

When he got to the room, he wasn’t surprised to see that Geno had yet to arrive. He was surprised that Alex had beat him there, and was sitting casually on one of the benches, the name above his head having long since faded. 

He flashed Sid a smile, getting up to pull him into a hug. Of course he was in a good mood, Alex was only ever in a good mood during these exchanges when his team won.

As he drew out of the hug, Alex smiled and pulled at the pockets of Sid’s suit jacket, drawing him back in for a kiss. It was a little strange, as Alex usually only made an effort to be affectionate with Sid when Geno was here, both of them knowing full well that this was only happening because Geno was happiest when they were both around.

Sid let Alex kiss him, even opened his mouth to let Alex slide his tongue in against his briefly before pulling back.

Alex cocked an eyebrow at him. “Grumpy because you lost?”

Sid rolled his eyes. “Probably” was the right answer, but not the one he was going to give Alex. “At least I scored tonight.” He said.

Alex smiled, hands moving from Sid’s pockets down to his hips, drawing him in. “Two assists isn’t bad.”

“Talking about Geno?” Sid smiled.

Alex’s grin widened. “Him too.”

Side pulled back a bit, uncomfortable with their proximity. “Save it for when Geno’s here.”

“Save what?” Alex said, his hands slid down to Sid’s ass, grabbing a handful roughly, pulling him back in closer. Sid pulled away fully. 

“Don’t pull that shit with me, Alex. You don’t have to pretend to play nice until Geno gets here.” Sid said, his back now to Alex, looking at the door in anticipation of Geno’s arrival.

He felt Alex slide up behind him, pressing the length of his body up Sid’s back. Sid had to physically stop himself from shivering with pleasure as Alex grasped his hips tightly, running a hand up and down his thigh.

Alex pushed his nose into Sid’s freshly washed hair, inhaling deeply. Then he released the breath, sending hot air across Sid’s scalp. This time Sid did shiver. “You think I do this only for Zhenya?” Alex whispered, before kissing a trail down Sid’s neck, starting behind his ear. Teasing him. Playing with him.

Sid said nothing. 

Alex bit his shoulder lightly, almost drawing a moan out of Sid. “I don’t, you know.”

Sid looked back at him, arching an eyebrow.

“I like knowing I did a good job with you too, Sid. Like hearing you moan. Yes, because it makes Zhenya happy. But also because I like being the best.” 

Sid would have snorted at that, if Alex hadn’t taken that moment to lightly trace his cock through the outline of his dress pants. Whatever smart thing Sid was going to say was forgotten. 

Alex continued. “Being the best means making you moan, and trying to get you to enjoy yourself too.” Sid shuddered. “I see you, Sid. I watch you. I watch you trying to look like you’re not enjoying yourself, like that would make you weak.”

Sid couldn't help his sharp intake of breath as Alex starting rubbing him down in earnest, his dick stiffening, making his pants tent noticeably. Behind him, he could feel Alex's hardening cock resting against his lower back. Sid pushed back into it.

Alex moaned softly in his ear. “If you gave me the chance, I’d take you apart and make Zhenya watch. Do you think he’d like that?”

Sid's breath caught and nodded his head. 

Alex tisked, “Out loud Sid, I want to hear your answer.”

“Fuck, yes.” Sid whinned.

Alex hummed and rewarded him by opening Sid’s pants. Sid tried to arch into the contact, but Alex didn’t let him, restraining him with a hand on his hip. Sid whimpered, not pleased with what was happening. Geno wouldn’t neglect him like this, where was Geno?

Alex nipped at Sid’s earlobe, regaining his attention. “Should I take you apart now? Should I take you apart and let Zhenya walk in here to see you all ready for him, asshole stretched around my fingers and cock dripping?”

“Ah” Sid moaned as Alex slipped his hand down into Sid’d boxers, pulling him out. Sid bit his lip to keep from moaning as Alex gave him a teasing stroke. 

“You fucking love being teased, don’t you Sid? If I tried to kiss you now, would you be more willing? Is that what Zheyna should come in here to see?”

Sid licked his lips subconsciously and nodded.

Alex spun him around and Sid immediately felt loss as Alex’s hand left his dick. He whined up at Alex, who nipped at his bottom lip in response. When Sid tried to turn it into a proper kiss, Alex pulled back. “I want to hear you answer me, Sid.” He said, eyes serious.

Sid bit his lip, torn between wanting Alex’s hand to continue stroking him and the need to be defiant. The first of his needs won out. “Yes, I want that for Geno." 

Alex hummed, content with his answer. “So strip." 

Sid gnawed at his bottom lip, torn again. Then he lifted his fingers, shaking slightly, to his shirt and started on the buttons. Alex helped him, not stopping until he was fully naked, standing in the middle of the cool dressing room.

“Good boy.” Alex murmured, pulling him in. Later, Sid would blame the shiver that ripped through his body on the poor heating and not the compliment.

“I’m not a dog.” Sid bit out.

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Really? Because you certainly beg like a dog.”

Sid growled at him.

Alex laughed, “And apparently you behave like one too. But bad dogs get punished, Sid. Do you want that?”

Sid looked down, “No.” 

Alex nodded, “Good, that wouldn’t be much fun.”

He reached down and tilted Sid’s chin up, capturing his lips in a hot, wet kiss. Sid closed his eyes and leaned into it, not caring that he was probably getting pre come on Alex’s suit. That’s what the bastard deserved, teasing him like he was. But Sid didn’t dare grind against him in fear of Alex making him wait longer.

From somewhere out of his suit, Alex pulled out a bottle of lube, coating his fingers with it before gently nudging at Sid’s ass. Sid tensed, then tried to relax, not used to Alex doing this step. Alex carefully coated around his tight hole before dipping a finger in, slowly, testing. Side moaned and rocked back onto it, pushing it in a bit more.

He stopped, bit his lip and looked up at Alex, waiting to be reprimanded. Alex just stood there, smiling as Sid panted open mouthed as Alex worked him open.

“Fuck” Sid breathed.

Alex kissed him again, a little rougher this time, sucking and nipping at Sid’s lower lip, leaving him dazed.

Alex was three fingers in with Sid whimpering lightly, his body pressed up tight against Alex’s when Sid heard the door open and close behind him.

“Fuck.” Geno breathed out, sliding the dead bolt into place behind him.

Sid let out a breathy laugh, unable to force his body to turn around to see Geno standing behind him. He just kept clinging to Alex for dear life.

Sid felt Geno press up against his back and saw him lean over his shoulder to plant a kiss on Alex before turning his attention to Sid, running his hands over his body, kissing his head and face, admiring the way Alex worked a fourth finger into him, making Sid cry out.

“So fucking beautiful.” Geno breathed.

Alex hummed, “He’s being such a good boy too.”

Sid closed his eyes and nuzzled at Alex’s chest, biting down lightly as Alex’s fingers brushed his prostate. He whimpered.

Geno pushed himself up against Sid’s thigh, already impossibly hard in his pants.

“Please.” Sid moaned.

Alex smiled. “Please what, Sid?”

Sid bit his lip again. “Please, Alex. Please." 

Geno sighed. “You’ve got to tell us what you want, Sid.”

Alex hummed in confirmation.

“I need someone inside of me.” Sid bit out.

Alex looked over at Geno, eyes glazed over slightly, then down at Sid. “How about Geno fucks you, and I’ll suck your cock. Hmm? How does that sounds?” Alex kissed his temple lightly.

Sid let out a sob. “Fuck, yes, please.”

Geno didn’t even take his pants off, just unzipped them and pushed them down, while Alex sunk to his knees in front of Sid, holding his hips bruisingly tight. Sid moaned in relief as Alex wrapped a hand around Sid’s weeping cock and gave it a slow pull.

Geno accepted the lube from Alex, slicking himself up before spreading Sid’s ass cheeks and sliding in slowly. Alex’s hands kept Sid firmly in place as Sid tried to buck around in his grip.

After what seemed like forever of Geno slowly pushing in, murmuring praise at how fucking open he was for him, and Alex slowly teasing his cock with his fist, Sid let out a quite sob as Geno bottomed out and stopped, letting Sid adjust. Sid slid onto his tippy toes slightly, trying to tease out a better angle out of Geno.

Alex took a testing lick along the underside of Sid’s cock, causing his hips to snap forward, but Alex was ready for it. Geno drew both of Sid’s hands in one of his own and pinned them to Sid’s chest, drawing Sid in closer to him. Sid moaned. 

That was when Alex took him into his mouth and starting doing something obscene with his tongue and Geno began rocking his hips that Sid started begging. A good and proper, genuine, yet mostly incoherent, tumble of words spilled from Sid's lips, begging them to continue. Alex was stroking himself as he allowed his face to get fucked, not by Sid, but by Geno’s thrusts that sent Sid’s cock sliding in and out of Alex’s willing mouth. He kept constant eye contact with Sid, and Sid found it hard to look away.

Sid felt his orgasm pooling in his stomach, and Alex must have seen it in his eyes, because he pulled his mouth off Sid’s dick, pumping his cock into completion into his mouth and onto his chin.

He must have finished too, because he stood, his own cock spent, and tucked himself in. He licked off whatever he could reach of Sid’s come and allowed himself to be pulled in by Geno, who finished the job for him. Sid shuddered as he watched and leaned heavily on Alex, who was now fully supporting him as Geno continued to fuck into Sid’s spent body.

Sid was breathing heavily, whimpering as Geno’s thrusts became erratic in his oversensitive body and fell out of rhythm as he neared his orgasm. Crying out, Geno gave two hard last thrusts into Sid, spilling himself inside Sid's ass as Alex whispered praise in Sid’s ear. 

Geno kissed his neck, nipping lightly at his sensitive skin there. Sid sighed happily, still leaning heavily on Alex, who tilted his chin up to kiss him deeply. Sid made a sad noise as Geno slid out of him, come dripping down his thighs.

Thankfully the showers in this room still worked, and Geno and Alex stripped before helping Sid into the warm water stream, washing him down.

They were quiet as they cleaned, occasionally leaning over to kiss one another, clean one another. Sid was the dirtiest by far, cover in everyone’s come. Somehow both Geno and Alex had avoided getting any on their clothing.

They toweled off and redressed, the mood returning to normal. Geno suggested dinner and Alex motioned for him to lead the way. After making sure there was no signs left over from their activities, Sid followed. Alex wrapped a hand around his waist, and Sid happily leaned into it.

“You planned that, didn’t you?” Sid said, eyes carefully trained on Geno’s back, not looking at Alex.

He still saw Alex smile out of his peripherals. 

“Yes.” Geno said as he unlocked the door and swung it open.

Sid hummed with happiness. “We could do that again.”

Alex smiled and leaned over, nipping at his jawline before pulling back completely and exiting the changing room like a proper human being. Sid smiled and followed them to what he hoped would be a lovely dinner.

[end]


End file.
